


New Fic

by gallovihc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is literally just bc i am pathetic and cnt decide what i should write my next fic abt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallovihc/pseuds/gallovihc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wow this title is so very misleading lmao go read below pls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Update

hello everybody!! it's been quite a while... well over a year since i started [Latch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1603190/chapters/3411977) and almost a year since i've finished it. my apologies for such the long hiatus. i've tried to write something many,  _many_  times and it's never quite turned into anything that i've been happy enough with to post. but i feel like it's time for me to produce something else and i'm getting in that mood again to write a really long fic.

the thing is, i've already written the ""canon"" fic where they're in a band and they fall in love. it's kind of something you can only do once. i was thinking now would be the time to try some....,... *dramatic gasp* ~~alternative universe~ oooOOooooOoo

dudes i fucking love AU's so i'm actually really excited about this. however, let us take a moment to appreciate the _ENDLESS_ amount of AU categories. _SO_ many choices to choose from. _CLEARLY_ i can't decide which to pick all by myself. that's why i want you guys to help me!!!!!!

i've decided that i'm going to make a poll of some ideas that i really, really like and i'm going to let you all vote to decide which one i end up choosing.

 

so far i'm really digging these ideas

  * theater au - ohmygod i know it's so overdone but has it been overdone in the cake tag yet?? and if yes, can theater au even really  _be_ overdone???? and also, consider the possibilities because by theater au i mean **ARCH NEMESIS ROMANTIC LEADS WHO ARE FORCED TO GET ALONG** and  **DELINQUENT!CALUM THEATER KID!LUKE WHERE CALUM HAS TO WORK AT THE THEATER FOR COMMUNITY SERVICE** there are so many possibilities jesus christ almighty
  * childhood au - god damn they  _grow up together and fall in love end me_
  * high school au - so many possibilities wow wow wow like popular!calum indie kid!luke or  _best friends who everyone thinks are dating and holy shit why aren't we dating_ (imagine just like it takes place over their four years at high school and they slowly realize that they are insanely in love imagine?????)
  * bookstore au - bc luke is a total nerd and maybe calum needs help finding a book for his research project but he's totally lost when it comes to anything that isn't graphic novels (bc maybe he's a graphic novelist and luke is a literature major and he thinks graphic novels are a joke until he falls in love with one and i'm going off on a tangent but imagine ok)



ok so i just got really excited but i need you guys to do something before i put up the poll and that thing is PUT YOUR IDEAS IN THE COMMENTS!!!!!!! even if you like the ridiculous ideas i've posted above just go ahead and comment your cake au desires and i'll try and add most of them to the poll which i'm hopefully posting very soon. ok go do that now xoxoxoxoxo

 

p.s. also don't be afraid to do like heavy subject au's bc i'm probably going to add some rlly angsty depressing shit into anything i write bc that's who i AM and i can't write happy things unless i make all my readers miserable first i'm SORRY


	2. Update

I KNOW I SAID I WAS GONNA HAVE A POLL BUT I HAVE JUST BEEN PLANNING WITH OWYN THE BEST FUCKING BALLERINA/BOXER FIC HOLY SHIT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH TO [nnessiee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nnessiee/pseuds/nnessiee) FOR THE FANTASTIC IDEA!!!!! ((also don't be sad if you wanted something else bc 1. ur gonna love this and 2. i'm probably gonna write yours at some point anyway)) XOOXOXO


	3. Update

hi guys!! so the new fic is called "wolf like me". i'm sososo excited to post it, it'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. i hope you guys like it. xoxoxo


End file.
